


Дебаркадер

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Dream or Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitagawa Daiichi, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Любой путь должен когда-нибудь закончиться. И начнётся новый.





	Дебаркадер

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Wintersnow.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

За очередным поворотом скрывается лишь продолжение деревянного настила; Кагеяма пинает воду, тонким слоем покрывающую доски, и идёт дальше.

Должна же эта дорога когда-нибудь закончиться?

Здесь не страшно — а Кагеяма вообще ничего не боится! — просто немного неприятно. Редкий голый лес вокруг, острые сучья кустарников, цепляющие голые ноги, и туман, мешающий видеть дальше десятка метров.

И пусто. Ни единой души, хотя ещё недавно Кагеяму окружала толпа, собравшаяся смотреть фейерверки.

Кагеяма не верит в мистику и похищающих людей инопланетян, поэтому думает, что просто заснул на скамейке. Самое обычное дело, тем более что последние дни были довольно-таки тяжёлыми.

Туман становится гуще и темнее, дальше собственного носа уже ничего не видно, и Кагеяма вытягивает вперёд руки, ощущая себя несколько некомфортно. Не понятно, что хуже: встретиться с препятствием лбом или же пальцами. От этих мыслей руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, и дальше Кагеяма идёт, нашаривая путь ногами.

Тихо плещется вода, да вдалеке что-то гулко воет. Темнеет настолько быстро, что кажется, будто вечер поставили на ускоренное воспроизведение. Вот только Кагеяма всё равно не знает, вечер тут, утро или ночь.

«Если идти по дороге, наверняка куда-нибудь да выйдешь», — считает Кагеяма и продолжает месить ногами воду, которая словно бы стала более вязкой и плотной.

Вой вдалеке стихает, и Кагеяма останавливается — до этого на перекрёстках он ориентировался на него. Теперь же выбирать придётся наугад.

И, как будто прочитав его мысли, дорога раздваивается прямо под ногами. Доски натужно скрипят и перестраиваются, Кагеяма чувствует их движение и делает несколько шагов назад. Туда, где прочнее. Устойчивее.

Через несколько минут доски успокаиваются, и Кагеяма оказывается на развилке. Вокруг тишина и ни единой подсказки.

— Ты уверен, что тебя не похитили пришельцы? — хмыкают у него за спиной, и Кагеяма резко оборачивается.

Темнота внезапно расходится, превращаясь в тусклые сумерки, и Кагеяма видит Ойкаву. Тот выглядит расслабленно, словно вышел на пробежку в парк, но в то же время непривычно — форма Китаичи на нём отбрасывает Кагеяму на несколько лет назад.

— Для опытов ты не самый лучший образец, Тобио-чан.

— Хочешь занять его место, Дуракава? — Иваизуми появляется откуда-то сбоку, Кагеяма не успевает заметить откуда. На нём тоже форма Китаичи, а в руках яркая коробка. — Тебе, — говорит Иваизуми и протягивает её Кагеяме.

— С днём Рождения, Тобио-чан, — тянет Ойкава смешливо. Иваизуми тыкает его в бок, вызывая обиженный возглас, и улыбается: — Удачи тебе.

Кагеяма ошарашенно кивает и сильнее стискивает коробку в руках — она рассыпается золотой пылью, пачкая пальцы.

Хочется извиниться перед семпаями за то, что сломал их подарок, но те уже растворились в тумане, как будто их и не было. Как будто Кагеяма всё время был один.

Вот только пыль на пальцах настоящая.

Кагеяма вновь поворачивается к развилке и уже хочет идти дальше, как сбоку слышатся голоса, и из тумана прямо на него выходят Киндаичи и Куними.

Такое ощущение, что его преследуют призраки Китаичи. Кагеяма хмурится и трясёт головой, словно от этого всё исчезнет. Темнота ему нравилась чуть больше, чем непонятные видения, на которые он и не знает, как реагировать.

Киндаичи сжимает губы и почти проходит мимо, но в последний момент пихает Кагеяму кулаком в плечо. Почти дружески. Куними просто кивает и обходит с другой стороны. Они растворяются в тумане точно так же, как до этого Ойкава и Иваизуми.

На плечах у Кагеямы лежит та же самая пыль.

А потом туман вздрагивает, прогибается и выпускает из себя целую толпу: его бывшие сокомандники, одноклассники, какие-то незнакомые ему люди (наверное, болельщики). Они все проходят мимо, что-то говорят, но что именно — неясно, все тонет в гуле голосов. Некоторые задевают его, и тогда в воздухе что-то тонко звенит, а одежда и кожа Кагеямы покрываются золотой пылью снова и снова.

Она не отряхивается, не жжётся, не мешает. Она вообще ничего не делает, только немного переливается в темноте, делая Кагеяму похожим на дурацкую фею. Он с силой трёт пальцы, ладони, но ничего не происходит.

Происходящее наваливается на Кагеяму сумбурным потоком, лишая возможности сориентироваться и вводя в замешательство. Что это? Зачем? К чему?

Вдруг небо окутывает кромешная темнота, и тишина заливается густой волной в уши, словно и не было тут никого, словно Кагеяма не разговаривал только что ни с кем. Словно снова остался один.

Воздух застревает в горле, хочется закричать и позвать хоть кого-нибудь, но мышцы деревенеют и не слушаются. Ноги подгибаются, и Кагеяма почти падает, в последний момент упираясь коленями в мокрые доски. Опускает руки в воду и пытается дышать, успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг привычная почти с самого начала темнота, вдалеке слышится гул-ориентир, а перед ним от самых ног вьётся тонкая золотая дорожка-нить, как будто приглашая идти по ней.

Кагеяма поднимается и идёт, идёт не считая шагов и времени, слышит только плеск под ногами, который постепенно сменяется другими звуками — воды становится всё меньше, а дорога - всё круче, словно он пытается залезть в гору.

Далеко впереди переливаются оранжевые огни, и золотая пыль ведёт именно к ним, постепенно иссякая. Но Кагеяма уже и без неё знает дорогу, не обращает внимания на то, что под ногами, спешит вперёд.

Когда он ступает на пристань, дыхание совсем сбивается — как будто пробежал несколько километров без отдыха. Дорога за его спиной с громким чавканьем исчезает во внезапно поднявшейся воде, и Кагеяма вздрагивает: а если бы не успел, захлебнулся бы?

Вода не поднимается выше, лижет доски причала и совершенно не походит на липкую жижу, по которой Кагеяма ходил там, внизу.

Он смотрит сквозь толщу воды и словно бы видит там, на дне, человеческие силуэты. Те самые, которые подарили ему путеводную нить. Сейчас они не вызывают страха или непонимания, ничего, кроме странной теплоты в груди.

Кагеяма не очень понимает, куда теперь идти, но яркая вспышка привлекает его взгляд, а оранжевые огни, на которые он шёл последнюю часть пути, превращаются в большой чёрный корабль, покачивающийся на водной глади.

Корабль выглядит старым, потрёпанным, не очень надёжным, но почему-то Кагеяме кажется, что идти нужно именно туда. Он хмыкает и отталкивается от деревянного настила, перепрыгивает на палубу и чувствует, как сразу несколько пар рук ловят его, не давая упасть.

«Теперь ты не один».


End file.
